Wonderful Destiny
by bambii09
Summary: This is at least 5 or so years after Renesmee was born... she supposily looks about 17 years old... she goes to the same school as the rest of the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this isn't that good… it's my first time… but this is about the middle of the book and I needed to get something out, so it's really short! Wherever it says something like '____________ High School', you can pretty much fill in whatever high school you want… just not Forks high because the Cullens had to move away from Washington… supposedly, they are in Oregon. I just can not think of a high school I want them to go to! 

Also, you will realize by the end of the chapter where I came up with the name of the book…

Also, you will meet this character later in the book… but this whole book is dedicated to my friend, Piper… she always encouraged me to keep on going and powering through until I finished! Thanks Piper!

ENJOY!!!

* * *

(Police speed chase)

…"Aw, come on, Nessie!"

"No! I don't want you driving _my_ car! Plus, you drive too slow."

"No I don't!"

"Either way, I'm not taking the chance of you crashing my shiny, new car." It seems as if the older I get, the less people listen to me. He lifted me up, slid his body under me, and had his foot on the pedal all before I had enough time to fight back, or even argue. In just a moment, he had me on his lap, held to his chest. But in that same, three things must have happened: first, he slowed down, second, a loud police cruiser siren turned on, and third, every other person on the highway started pulling over to the shoulders. "Damnit Jake! Look what you did! What are you doing? Pull over!" he slowed down and pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. "Switch places with me. Quick!" I was already readjusting my self to sit in the driver's seat.

"Why? I don't want _you_ getting in trouble."

"Because, I'm a better liar and kiss up. And," I glanced into my rearview mirror, "they're _male_ policemen." After grumbling for a bit, he scooted himself over to shotgun.

I slipped my ring off my finger and stuffed it in his palm. He looked at me, as if, a husband hopelessly in love was just told by his wife their relationship was over.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I _do_ love you, but, I don't want them thinking I'm a reckless teenager escaping away to get married." I'm sure they'd result directly to eloping. He continued to look at me with the same, pained look. I turned away from my Jake's awful expression, and started planning my excuse that got me in as little trouble as possible.

"Mam,"

I turned towards him. "Officer, is there a problem?"

"Mam," he repeated, "were you aware that you were speeding?"

It wasn't me. It was my idiot boyfriend. "Oh! I'm sorry officer. I overslept and was on my way to school."

"_Really_? Mam, what school is this that you attend?"

"_____________ High School."

"Name Mam?"

I paused for a second. "Alice Cullen… and this is Jasper Hale." I pointed at Jacob.

"Hmm… I see. I'll be right back."

I looked back to Jacob. He was pissed. "_Alice_?! _Jasper_?! Nessie, what are you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking that Alice can get herself out of a ticket a lot better than me! And Alice and Jasper actually go to the school." A short growl burst through his teeth. I focused my attention away from Jacob and over to the officer behind us. Oh, officer_**s**_.

"What's going on up there?" I know that voice. Where have I heard it?

"Just a couple of teenagers claiming '_they're late for school._'"

"What are you going to do?" Ugh! Where have I heard that voice?

"I think I'll call the school. See if they go there, and see what time school starts." Which is why I gave him Alice and Japer as our names...

"Oh," I remembered Jacob sitting next to me, "that's what you were thinking, that they might call the school." I turned to him. He was looking strait ahead, my wonderful Jacob. I focused my attention back to the officers, they were calling the school.

"Yes, I'm wondering if a couple of students attend your school, their names are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale."

"If you don't mind," the officer of whom voice I recognized whispered, "I am going to go talk to the kids."

"OH CRAP!" Jake's head flashed around to look at me. _Now_ I know how I recognized the voice.

"What Nessie? What?" Jacob was holding my hand, stroking it with his finger, trying to soothe me.

"Charlie." Jake turned his head to look at my grandfather walking toward us. He turned back toward the front of the car, still holding my hand.

"Ali-" Charlie began, "_Nessie_?!?!"

"Shoot!" I whispered quietly, but not quiet enough, Jacob glanced towards me.

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_! What do you think you're doing young lady?! _Alice_?! _Jasper_?!" He half yelled, half whispered.

"Funny, that's what Jake said too." I laughed awkwardly.

"Renesmee, how do you plan to get yourself out of this?"

"Well, I'm kind of hoping you'll help?"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"I don't know? Let me off with a warning? I've learned my lesson, really!"

"And what lesson is that?"

Don't let Jacob drive my car. "Don't speed! Don't lie!" Whatever the right answer is.

"License and registration Mam?" I gave Charlie a strange look. Oh! The other officer was almost at my car. I pulled out all the information, including my license that was labeled 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen' and handed it to Charlie. I really hope Charlie is a good liar. "Well Ms. Cullen, it seems as if everything is in order." He turned to the other officer, "What did the school say?"

"They do attend _______________ High School. And it appears that Ms. Alice has a perfect driving record, in which case," he turned to me, "I'm willing to let you off a warning, if officer Swan agrees."

"I think that sounds reasonable." He passed me back my license and other information. "Good day to you then, Ms. Cullen, sir." I noted that he referred to me as 'Ms. Cullen' rather than Alice and Jacob as 'sir' rather than Jasper. Apparently Charlie isn't into lying _that_ much.

"Goodbye Alice, Jasper." The other officer nodded to both of us. Both men walked back to the cruiser.

"That was way too close." His head turned to me, slowly. My wonderful, wonderful… destiny. My forever. My life. He brought his hand up to my face, still holding mine, and stroked my cheek with his finger. I stared into his deep, brown eyes. "Uhh… right… umm… yeah, let's go." I looked away to clear my head. I started up the car and pulled out into the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm impressed on how fast this is going… I feel bad that I didn't put very much in the 1****st**** chapter, in fact, this is supposed to be party of the 1****st**** chapter, but instead I'll make it the second I guess! **

**So this is her second day of school (she does not go to school with Jake because he supposedly looks about 25 or so… something like that)… her friend that you meet, Nikki, she already met earlier in the book. Nikki was originally Renesmee's tour guide but, (just like Bella and Eric) they become friends. **

**Incase I didn't mention this… when I wrote the other chapter; I started about the 5****th**** chapter of the whole story… I had the "Police Speed Chase" stuck in my head when I wrote it so I put things down before I forgot! **

**Again, thanks for all the boosts of confidence, Piper! And also to all who replied to my 1****st**** chapter and added me to their favorites! It really helps me to keep going!!!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Oh, and I do not on any of the Twilight names or other things from Twilight I just love these books and I wanted to keep Nessie's story going! **

***Luv Yah!**

When we were about two blocks away from school, Jake slid under me and moved me to passenger. The difference this time, though, was that he was silent, and he kept the same speed that I was driving.

We pulled into the parking lot and he parked as close to the exit as possible. Nikki saw me and waved, so I waved back. Then, of course, she ran over to properly greet me. I love Nikki, but she always has so much energy.

"Hey! What's up, girlie?!?"

"Hey, Nikki! Nothing much." I said as I watched her continuously glance at Jacob. "Oh," I responded to her glancing, "that's Jacob." I whispered to her even though I knew Jake could perfectly well hear me.

"Is there more of him?" she whispered back.

"No. funny you should ask though," I laughed awkwardly, "he _does_ have a group of friends back home that look a lot like him." I grabbed Jake's hand and pressed my palm to his.

_Just not as hot as you_. He laughed quickly. I let go of his hand.

"Really?" Nikki interrupted my thoughts, "Are they single?"

"Well," I laughed awkwardly again, "some of them are."

"Hmmm…." She pondered the idea. Another thing that I should have known Nikki would do. I laughed.

"Come on Nikki." I jumped out of the car. We started walking toward the school. "Oh, wait. Hang on." I walked over to Jake's side of the car. I looked at him strait in the eyes. His deep, brown, beautiful, intoxicating eyes… No Nessie! Focus! "_Don't_ ruin my car. _Don't_ get in trouble. And DON'T tell my mom we got pulled over!" I heard a laugh from somewhere behind me. Ugh! Having a dad that can read your every thought sucks!

Jacob took my face between his hands and focused my attention to him. "I love you. Remember that, always."

"I will. And, thank you." I whispered dazed. He pulled my face to his and pressed his lips to mine. Suddenly, the whole world disappeared. I completely forgot Nikki, my parents, my family, and everybody else that might be watching us. He pulled away, of course, too early for me. "Wow." I said breathless, "You're _very_ good at that." He laughed and started the car.

"Bye, Nessie. Love you." I smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Love you too." I murmured to myself. I turned and walked off to meet up with Nikki.

"Wow. I didn't know you two were so… uhh… intimate." I put my arm around her shoulder and laughed.

"Come on." She put her arm around my waste.

"So… about Jake-"

"Who's Jake?" Nick pushed through our arms and put his arms around our shoulders.

"Nessie's _boyfriend_." Nikki responded.

Nick snarled. "I don't like that. I _really_ don't like that."

"Calm down." Nikki snapped at him. "So about Jake?"

"What about him?" I laughed.

"Well, like… what's his family like?"

"His sister, Rebecca, got married a while ago and moved away. Then his other sister, Rachel, moved off to college for a while and recently came home-"

"What about Rachel?" Nikki interrupted. "Have you met her? Is she nice?"

"Yeah, Rachel is totally cool. Actually," I began again, "she was going to move away, but then when she came home…" I snapped Oopse. I think I said too much.

"What? What happened when she came home?" Nikki wanted an answer. "Nessie? You can't just stop there?" Yeah I _definitely_ said too much.

**Well there you go, I guess… not the greatest ending if I must admit. **

**Incase it isn't obvious… Nessie can't talk much about Jake and the pack or she'll say too much, especially with Nikki always questioning her(Nikki likes to know as much as she can about people)…so you'll see later on that Nessie is as vague as possible. **

**And if it isn't noticeable, Nick has a HUGE crush on Nessie. He has ever since he met her the first day she went to school. (And he just found out she has a boy friend!)**

**So anyways… if you want me to keep writing (because I don't really have anything right now) just push the pretty green button!!! Tell me what to do next! **

**Thanks!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So new Chapter! Don't blame me for taking so long… it was just I had finals then summer vacation then a writer's block (ok you can blame me for the writers block)**

**Of course the poll is still open and I still need people to tell me what you think so that I can continue. The result of the poll will appear in the story soon and I would like more opinions.**

**I do not own anything related to Twilight… but I do own the other names so DON'T TAKE THEM!!! LOL! **

**Anywho… I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Luvs! (Oh and, people don't know that Nessie is related to the rest of the Cullens… they think she doesn't even know them.)**

"Uhh. Never mind, Nikki. It's nothing, really." I _have_ to change the subject, somehow.

"No! Not, never_ mind_. This sounds actually interesting. What happened, why'd she stay?" There was no way she was going to let me drop it.

"Nikki, really, it's not that big of a deal. You could just say, she met a guy." Oh wow, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Ooh! Really? A _guy_? Who is he? Is he cute? Was it romantic? Tell me _everything_!"

"Umm… ok. She went for a walk on the beach-"

"THE BEACH?!?! That's ADORABLE!!!" Ouch. I didn't know anyone could screech loud enough to hurt my ears… weird.

"Yeah and he was walking by I guess-"

"Ooh! Was he like jogging? Is he buff?!"

"Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then stop cutting me off!" I laughed at her enthusiasm as she jumped up and down beside me. Imagine Alice at the mall, _alone_. She continued to stare at me waiting for me to begin. "Ok. Rachel was walking down the beach, when all of a sudden she came across Paul, and I guess they fell in love."

"Like, love at first sight?" she squealed at the thought.

"Sure, I guess you could say that."

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S ADORABLE!" I laughed again.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you much more because that's about all Jake's told me." Sure, that's the reason I can't tell her. To say the truth, if I say much more I'll end up blurting out 'Oh! And Jake's really a ten foot tall werewolf along with the rest of his friends. Oh, and to add on to that, I'm really related to the Cullen's because Bella and Edward are my parents but Bella gave birth when she was a human and Edward was a vampire making me half vampire, half human. Oh, but don't worry because I'm not venomous I can just rip you to pieces with my ultra sharp teeth. But don't be afraid because your blood isn't that appetizing and I like you so I won't suck you dry. But the main reason I'm not going to drink your blood is because my whole family only drinks animal blood. As my dad once said: I don't want to be a monster.' Yeah, you can't just say that to a person, and I know if I talk much more I'll end up saying all of that.

"So… on a different note… what are you guys doing this weekend? Nessie, when are you going back home?" Nick finally spoke up. I get the feeling that he was getting bored of this conversation.

"Not until Sunday. My school starts up again on Monday." I'm very glad that my story isn't real. For what everyone in the school, that isn't my family, knows I'm visiting my grandparents this week while my school is on spring vacation because my parents want to move from Idaho to Oregon to live closer to my grandparents. Now I think that would kind of suck that on my spring break, I would have to visit another school. Luckily I've never been to school and because I'm just visiting, the teachers don't give me homework, and I get to spend the whole day with Nikki. So this is actually working out well.

"OH MY GOSH! Idea alert!" Nikki squealed, again.

"What?" Nick and I asked at the same time.

"We can have a little going away party Friday night! It's a chance for you to meet all of our friends before you leave. Also, if you become friends with any of them, it'll be another reason for your parents to let you come here!" My eyes popped out.

"A… a… a _party_?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, is something wrong Nessie?" If there was one thing I hated more than anything in the WHOLE world, it was parties for me.

"It's just… umm… well… a party?" My whole family always tells me I got my mom's hatred of parties. Dad and Alice say they didn't get to me fast enough. I won't accept gifts either. Another thing I inherited from my mom.

"Yeah come on, Nessie. It'll be fun trust me." Nikki gave me this really hopeful look.

"Umm… ok? Sure. I guess that could be ok?"

"GREAT!!!" she squealed as she ran off. She ran up to another girl. "Hey Alicia! So we're having a party Friday night, you in?"

"Totally!" Alicia responded. I could hear their whole conversation because of my super hearing. No normal human could hear from this far away.

"You don't like parties do you, Nessie?" Nick said pulling me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, no it's not parties. It's just, parties _for me_."

"Really?" he laughed, "That's so weird. Usually, people love to have parties thrown for them!"

"Something I got from my mom I guess." I shrugged. He laughed again. Then Nikki came running up to us.

"Ok, Nessie. I've already got my two best friends to join us and their boyfriends. They're spreading the word about the party to all of our friends." She gave me a huge smile.

"Umm… Nikki… who are your best friends?"

"Alicia and Piper. Alicia is dating Miguel and Piper is dating Chris." She said staring at me with excited eyes.

"You know what, Nikki? Why don't you plan the whole party for Friday. But please, don't make it too huge…"

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She jumped up and down and swung her arms around my neck. "You are so awesome, Nessie!" She pulled away from our hug, "Oh my gosh! I have to go tell Piper!" she ran off towards the girl I assume is Piper.

"That was really nice of you." Nick said as we watched Nikki jumping around talking to her friend.

"Yeah, well, I knew it would make her happy." I said turning to him, "By the way, why is she telling Piper?"

"Piper is her party planner. Whenever there is a party, Nikki and Piper will be the ones arranging the whole thing."

Nikki came running up to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Nessie. We're going to be late for class." We left Nick and went to English.

**Ok! So there you go! Sorry it's so short. I just think that's a goo place to stop for now. **

**So please review, and in your review please give me some more guys' names and tell me if you like this style of writing… this style is a little more me rather than the other chapters where it is a little more Nessie… idk? Just tell me what you think! Thanks!!!**


End file.
